pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Kate
Mrs. Kate (ケイト, Keito) is one of the many servants under the Vessalius Dukedom. Plot Coming of Age Ceremony Arc On the day of Oz's Coming of Age Ceremony, Mrs. Kate, alongside two maids, run throughout the mansion used for the Coming of Age Ceremonies, looking for Oz himself, as he is no where to be found. Mrs. Kate eventually comes across Oz's servant, Gilbert, and asks him where Oz was, as Gilbert was always with Oz so if anyone knew, he would. Gilbert asks Mrs. Kate was the problem was and she explains that the Coming of Age Ceremony was fast approaching and she can't find Oz anywhere, she then dreads the thought of Oz boycotting the entire ceremony. Gilbert tells Mrs. Kate that he hadn't seen Oz since breakfast, and so Mrs. Kate brings up the fact that Oz had told her about Gilbert's fear of cats. Mrs. Kate picks up Dinah, Ada Vessalius' cat, and holds it before Gilbert, who cries out and tells Mrs. Kate that Oz and Ada were at the lake. Mrs. Kate and the maids then head off towards the lake, while Dinah walks over to a nearby closet and scratches the door, Gilbert then asks Oz to stop playing around and just come out, revealing that Oz was hiding with Ada in this nearby closet the entire time. After revealing themselves, Oscar Vessalius catches Oz, Ada and Gilbert, and they speak briefly before Mrs. Kate returns from the lake. She knocks on the door and asks if Oz was in the room with Oscar. Oscar motions for Oz to go out of the window while Oscar dealt with Mrs. Kate, warning Oz that he'd send a missionary from the Abyss after him if Oz tried to mess up the ceremony. Oz wasn't phased by the childish threat and left with Ada and Gilbert to traverse the mansion. Mrs. Kate was later seen as Oz entered the church for his Coming of Age Ceremony, during which she would have been frozen in time like all t he other people in attendance, until Oz was cast into the Abyss by the Baskervilles. Anime In the anime, Mrs. Kate's role is slightly expanded, as after the Chain invasion, Oz returns to the Vessalius mansion, where he is greeted by Mrs. Kate. Inside of the mansion, a large amount of food waits for Alice, Oz and Gil, as Mrs. Kate appears to be the cook for the Vessalius Dukedom. During this meal is when Oz discovers that it was his father who banished him into the Abyss. Description Appearance Mrs. Kate is an older woman with graying hair tied back in a bun. She has square-rimmed glasses that sit on the end of her nose, and she wears a long darkly coloured dress as well as a pair of sturdy cargo boots. Personality Mrs. Kate's personality suggests that she is very loyal to her duties as a servant of the Vessalius Dukedom. She seems to be rather worrisome and paranoid of Oz boycotting the Coming of Age Ceremony, but at the same time is able to show off her darker side when she uses Gilbert's fear of cats against him in order to get the information of Oz's whereabouts. Appearances {| width="100%" class="collapsible collapsed" ! |- | *Tempest of Conviction (Episode) *A Lost Raven (Episode)* *Beyond the winding road }} Trivia *Mrs. Kate has yet to return in the manga because Oz is unable to return to the Vessalius estate. Navigation Category:Vessalius Family Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Servants